Graffiti
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: A gang of graffiti artists vandalizing the town and now Maya is making Lucas hide something from Riley... perhaps more than one secret...
1. Libraries

" _There was news today about another graffiti tag vandalizing City Hall. The police are offering a reward to any person who can help lead to the arrest of the Black Widow Graffiti gang."_

Lucas clicked the television off and turned to Riley, one of his best friend. She was fiddling with her phone, probably texting Maya. Those two have been inseparable even before he moved up , he was beginning to get a little bit worried about the blond. She had recently been going off the grid for a few days out of the week and refused to hang out with them. When they asked her what she was up to she carefully dodged the question, mostly by distracting Riley.

The tall Cowboy had his own secrets and has been working on the case of the Black Widow Gang for a while now. Lucas had been preparing for a stakeout at, what he figured, would be their next hit. Riley, on the other hand had a plan for getting the vandals, it was mostly that she wanted the reward money. So, when Lucas mentioned the possibility of a stakeout she was all for it and happily tagged along.

"Riley, can you please stop slurping? It's going to give us away." He hissed when they got to the public library. She froze before taking one last big slurp of her large soda.

"Hey, keep an eye out. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Ladies room. Large soda, small girl, bad combo."

With that she rushed off in search of a clean restroom, although finding a place open at this hour would be rather difficult. Lucas only rolled his eyes and scanned his surroundings. There was a few sounds that indicated the late hour, but nothing creating by humans. He hopped that he was right about their next target.

It was an hour later and Riley had yet to return, he didn't mind though since when he did see the vandal they were bound to get into a fight. Lucas definitely did not want Riley in the middle of that. She would not be able to handle herself. Maya, however could probably kick their ass without breaking a sweat. That girl had some crazy skill, especially after she got a years' worth of kick boxing classes for her sixteenth birthday last year.

"You got all the paint?" A masculine voice cut through the still silence. Than a rather load thud as a hand made contact with his head. "Well, fine then."

"Idiot."

There was a rather large group that ambled out of the trees about thirty feet from where Lucas was hiding. Perhaps about fifteen darkly clad punks split up and began to tag the building. It was efficient and they had a wall done in about three minutes. Lucas was trying to formulate a plan since he did not anticipate this many people. However, he didn't have time and decided to just wing it.

"Freeze punks! Your game is over!" He shouted as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

They did freeze, but only for a moment before an order came to retreat. The group scattered and Lucas was barely able to grab one of their ankles as they tried to crawl away after another vandal knocked him over. He was quick enough to pull down the hood, which released long blond curls.

"Got you." He growled.

"Yeah, right, loser." She shoved him off before he could pull off her mask.

Lucas lunged at her and managed to get her on the ground with his hands pinning her arms down. The blond was squirming underneath him as she tried to kick him off. Lucas felt a familiar flutter in his stomach as when he was around another rambunctious blond. However, that moment of realization was enough of a distraction for her to kick his stomach, affectively flipping them over so she was straddling him. She pulled out a roll of duct tape and tied his wrists together before taping him to a nearby bike rack.

Lucas was attempting to fend her off, for a moment anyway before he was captivated by her familiar blue eyes. It couldn't be, could it? Would she really do this?

"Who are you?" His voice was raised and his breathing was heavy.

"One of the Black Widows and you are a dork and a loser who doesn't appreciate artistic defiance!" She was yelling at him, their faces close.

"There's artistic expression and defiance and then there is vandalism. Which is illegal in case you weren't aware." He glared at her. "Or perhaps you're just a punk who dresses up in dark clothing and paints stuff because you're the loser."

That was clearly the wrong this to say, especially if this was who he thought it was. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared down at him. She pulled a pocket knife out of her pocket and cut his hands free. Lucas sat up as soon as she stood up and backed away. Her hands covering her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I didn't mean that."

She looked up, confusion clouding her story blue eyes. She didn't' recognize the tall boy since he was wearing all black and his own mask, along with a dark beanie.

"How do you know who I am?" She growled before attacking him again by pushing him against the flag pole and tying his long shirt sleeves together.

"What the? Hey! Damn it!"

"So, I got to go now. Try not to miss me too much." Her eyes gleamed in the low lighting. It was dangerous and Lucas knew that.

"I will find you again."

She placed her fingers on the tip of his mask, pulling his face down slowly. He was internally fighting her advances, but he knew he wanted to kiss her. Maya's lips grazed his own in a chaste kiss. One built on a promise.

"Isn't that more fun than fighting with me, Cowboy?" She smirked

"You knew?" He was flabbergasted by the revelation.

"Of course, you have a rather distinct accent, huckleberry." She laughed.

"Why did you kiss me? Doesn't Riley still like me? I know you wouldn't betray her if she did."

"You answered your own question. She's dating Farkle now."

Maya shrugged and ran her fingers though her hair. She didn't want to answer the first question. Maya herself didn't even know why she kissed him. It was impulsive, but she didn't regret it.

"We have a lot to talk about, meet me in the subway tomorrow night and no matter what do not tell Riley or anyone else."

With that she walked away and left Lucas tied up. Of course it was then that Riley showed up.

"What happened?"

"I was out numbered, can you please untie me?"

* * *

 **So this is based off of Kid Danger... because i can. I own nothing and please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Subways

"Maya, where have you been?" Riley questioned the following day when they meet up near their lockers. It was a rather curious question that has been asked on many occasions now. However, Maya knew that Riley's heart was in the right place. When wasn't it?

"Riles, it's not important."

Before Riley could say anything Lucas and Farkle walked over. Lucas looking at Maya a bit longer than was actually necessary. She knew he was gauging her expressions, trying to figure out what is happening with her. It was to no avail, but he wanted to know.

"So, who wants to help me find the Black Widows tonight?" Riley chirped.

Lucas and Maya were a bit taken back by that. He knew she wanted the reward money, but how was he going to cover for Maya. At least she wasn't going to be with her gang tonight. She was going to be with him. He smiled a bit at the thought.

"I can't, Riles, my mother needs me at home tonight. Some kind of bonding thing."

"Okay." Farkle smiled. "I have some cool gear we can use."

"Sorry, Princess, I already made plans."

With that settled they all walked to their next class. Riley and Farkle headed to the History hallway while Maya and Lucas headed to their art class. It actually came as a surprise when Lucas signed up for the advanced art elective, Maya especially. However, it made the blond happy that he was interested in the one thing that she loved.

"Today, we will be doing something a bit different. I want you all to pair off and work in groups of two in order to create something that represents both of your personalities." Miss Mac instructed the class.

Maya scanned the room and caught Lucas' eyes. It was a silent agreement that they would be partners and Lucas grabbed his bag and quickly sat in the empty seat beside the short blond.

"So what do you want to do, Ranger Rick?"

"I have an idea. Just give me a minute to sketch out a draft."

Maya didn't respond as she looked over his shoulder at what he was drawing. It was graffiti letters spelling the word 'ALWAYS' with a country setting around it. If they did this right it would be the perfect combination of the country and the city. She noticed that within the letters there was a city scape.

"Not bad, Huckleberry."

"Did, Maya Clutterbucket actually compliment me?"

His large eyes went wide and a smirk grazed his lips as she scoffed at the notion. Although she had to be honest. This would be one hell of a thing to tag on something, she wasn't sure what yet, but definitely something. Maybe she could even convince the Cowboy to help her.

"In your dreams, Ranger Rick."

"Whatever make you happy, Ma'am." He tilted his invisible hat in her direction and Maya let out a shaky breath.

The rest of the day was uneventful and it was all too soon that Maya was waiting for him. She rung her hands a few times as she attempted to get situated on the old, worn bench. The blond wouldn't admit this to anyone and deny even thinking it, but she was nervous beyond comprehension. The walls she had built. The lies she has told. The danger she was putting him in just for knowing her after he knows. However, she couldn't deny that he needed to know.

It was during her internal rant that a shadow flickered in the soft underground lighting. The lanky figure was a silhouette against the tunnel lights. A smirk danced on her lips as she took a quick mental note of their distance. Maya stood while looking at him for a moment before deciding to show off a bit by doing a few back-hand-springs until she stood directly in front of him.

"You could have just walked up to me. So, what do you-"

He was cut off when a flashlight was shoved into his hands. Her index finger over her pale lips and a look in her eyes that shut him up instantly. Maya gave a thorough evaluation of the subway. With it being such a late hour there where hardly any people. Only an inebriated man passed out on the bench adjacent to where she was sitting. She gestured for him to follow and she quickly made her way onto the tracks.

They made their way into the dark tunnel and deeper into the subterranean world under the city. Maya cut a sudden left into a much smaller walkway, Lucas followed. Well, he did until May came to a sudden stop and he walked into her back almost knocking her over.

"Who's this, Hart?" A muscled teen growled.

"Chill out, Rex, he's on our side." Maya huffed. "Now, let me passed. I have someplace I need to be."

"Never thought you would be the one to bring a boy home." He laughed before letting them through.

It wasn't long after that when they entered a cavern with a multitude of tunnels, Maya knew which way to go and they swiftly took a few more turns until they stopped in front of a regular looking wooden door.

"Come on, Huckleberry. Let me show you my lair." She smirked once again and the door creaked open revealing graffiti walls, a ratty old couch, and shelves upon shelves of various spray-paint cans in every shade available.

"I always knew you had a secret evil lair, Clutterbucket." He smirked as she plopped down on the couch, the springs squeaking under the light pressure.

"Sit down and listen up, Ranger Rick. This is important for you to know, but you have to promise not to tell a soul about any of it. Not Farkle, or Riley, or the Matthews. Not even you cowboy friends. No. One."

"I promise, Maya."

He sat down beside her after closing the door behind him. Maya sighed and thought about where exactly to start. There was just so much. Lucas didn't say a word as he looked at her expectantly.

"Well, first off, it started with Riley entering one of my sketches into a competition. It was a piece that I did based off of the homework rebellion. Turns out the recruiter for the Black Widows was looking for defiant works and liked my piece. At first there wasn't much commotion over it, but eventually they asked me to join. I refused knowing that this is illegal, but they didn't let up." Maya rung her hands and gave a heavy sigh. "Eventually, I figured out why they were so interested in me. The leader of this group is a relative of mine. Still don't know who exactly or what the relation is, but non-the-less they knew enough about me to blackmail me into helping them. With the condition that none of you get involved."

"And now I'm involved."

"Yeah, I trust you to keep this a secret."


End file.
